Yo te amo! , ¿Tú me amas?
by Miyako Hyuuga1912
Summary: segun en las leyes esta prohibido enamorarse de su Alumna y ella de su maestro pero que pasa cuando un solo beso desata el infierno. AU Sorato


_**Yo te amo! , ¿Tú me amas?**_

_Miyako Hyuuga 1912_

**Nota:** bueno esta historia fue un hecho real, no es mi historia, si no la de mi amiga que vivió esos momentos y solo lo redacto y pues con su autorización me dejo que publicara esta historia. Esta historia es UA

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es mi propiedad

**Advertencias:** Lemmon (no se aun en que capitulo)

**Dedicatoria:** a las fanáticas del Sorato, al club Sorato y a mi amiguis que no quiere que diga nombre (Como si te conocieran)

**Parejas:** Sora y Matt

* * *

**H**ace tiempo sentía que mi vida era como un cuento de hadas, donde un príncipe azul venia y te llevada a su castillo, pero cuando una vez cuando despiertas y vez que en la vida no hay un príncipe azul y mucho menos hay castillo y finales felices, piensas que los sueños de niña acaban de morir.

Hace poco entre ala universidad y es cuando todo cambio, pero cuando digo todo es todo, pase mis exámenes con buenas calificaciones hasta Mimi pudo pasarlos, Taichi saco una media calificación, Hikari ni se diga saco la mejor nota al igual que Takeru, Ken seguía con la esperanza de que Daisuke en que sea subiera un poco de Cali pero sus intentos fueron en vano y Miyako saco la 3 mejor nota

Todo estaba marchando de maravilla, hasta que en la clase de Música, cual tomo por obligación y no por gusto. Bueno el chiste que en la clase de Música me entero que el maestro Niwa se había retirado y como suplente entrada un chico que era estudiante de Música que aspirada a ser Maestro de música, bueno el chiste el entro y desde ese día la escuela se volvió la peor pesadilla

- Viste que odioso es ese maestro Mimi- le dije a mi amiga

- Bueno a mi no me callo mal, se me hizo buena onda, hasta le entendí lo que no le había entendido al otro maestro.. ¿como se llamada?- Dijo Mimi mirándome

- Se apellida Niwa- le dije – y a ti Hikari como te callo el profe

- Bien, solo que espero que no sea como el maestro Niwa que nos dejada salir tarde – dijo mi amiga Hikari la mas clamada de todos

- Si eso pasa le parto la cara!- Dijo Taichi

- Taichi- le dije- es un chico casi de nuestra edad, es maestro pero no es para que lo trates así, además el tiene el poder de mandarte a extras y además creo que tienes razón es un presumido y un

- Un que – dijo Hikari

- Y un buen profesor- le dije calmándome

- Chicos recuerden que el es nuestro nuevo profe- dijo Hikari muy calmada y saliendo del salón.- Sora me acompañas a comprar algo en la cooperativa con esta Miyako

- Si- dije mientras salía con ella

En la cooperativa se encontrada Miyako mi otra amiga, ella estaba de ayudante junto con Ken en la tienda

- Miyako-chan quiero unas papas, por favor- le dije

- Claro Sora, OYE TU VEN Y PAGAME, lo siento Sora es que solo agarran y no pagan – dijo mi amiga disculpándose

- No te preocupes, esto y también una botella de agua para Hikari – le dije

- Si no hay problema, Ken me pasas la botella de agua que está en el refri- le grito al chico

- Si – se acerco a Miyako y le dio la botella- en unos cuantos minutos entramos a clase Sora te puedo pedir un favor? – me dijo

- Si claro

- Te voy mi almuerzo me lo comeré en el salón por favor tengo que darle cuentas de las ganancias de la cooperativa hoy al maestro de física

- Si por mí no hay problema

- Gracias

Termino la hora del almuerzo y por 2 vez en el trascurso de la escuela el destino se fue en mi contra, en el salón de Química entro el nuevo maestro anunciando su nueva convocatoria de coro, solo donde se admitirían puras chicas y puras chicas fueron al dichoso casting al día siguiente, en esa me incluyo yo, todo porque a Mimi y a Hikari les gusta la música, pero cuando fuimos al auditorio donde estada en dichoso casting, me encuentro con la sorpresa que estada una multitud de chicas sentadas, paradas y tiradas en el piso haciendo fila para el casting de música de coro eran más de 100 niñitas y solo de las 100 solo 15 serian escogidas

- Más de media hora hay formada, para que le tocara a Mimi.

- Muy bien niña dime tu nombre completo.- dijo el maestro Ishida

- Me llamo Mimi Tachikawa .- dijo mi amiga

- Y has estado antes en el coro.-

- Si, cuando estada en la secundaria.- le dijo, y si la verdad Mimi tiene una voz hermosa

- Bueno canta una canción la que más te guste.- le dijo

Después de cantar la canción de Daybreak's Bell de Laruku, Mimi aseguro su lugar en el coro, después de 10 chicas mas entro Hikari con ella hubo un problema su timidez no dejo que cantara al 100 la canción pero tenía una voz angelical, después de ella siguió Miyako ella solo entro según ella, porque así ella podría descansar en la Materia de Sociales dicha materia que reprobó más de 2 veces y que gracias Ken pudo pasar en la 3 vez que presento el examen, lo más extraño es que ella era una chica muy inteligente pero nunca sacada buena calificación en esa materia. Después de Miya seguí yo

- Dime tu nombre .- dijo Ishida con una voz fría y tajante

- Me llamo Sora Takenouchi .- le dije y sin mirarlo a los ojos

- Canta .- fue lo único que escuche

- Cuando termine de cantar la famosa canción de Hanabi de Ayumi se dirigió a mí y me dijo

- Veremos si quedas, tienes problemas con la vocalización, pero mejor te recomiendo que te dediques a otra cosa y no cantes, puedes irte

Me quede helada el muy idiota me dijo que me dedicara a otra cosa menos a cantar, además se contradigo, dijo que vería si me quedada y luego me dice que me dedique a otra cosa. Pero no dije nada solo di la media vuelta y me marche como si sus palabras no me hubieran hecho daño y porque tendría que hacer?

Al salir mis amigas estaban esperándome

- Sora que te dijo – hablo Mimi

- Que lo pensaría

- Qué pensaría que? – dijo Hikari

- Si yo me quedo en el coro- le dije a mi amiga lo más corta que pude

- Ya verás que nos quedaremos las 4 ya verás- grito Miyako

- No lo creo Miyako- le dije – Hikari puedo hablar contigo a solas – le dije

- Si, vamos – me dijo mientras nos dirigíamos al jabín de la escuela

Al llegar al Jabín le dije a Hikari todo lo que sentía, lo que me había dicho Ishida en el famoso casting para las chicas del coro.

- Sora lo que aun no logro a un comprender es porque te afecto lo que te dijo, acaso si quieres estar en el coro – me dijo

- No , lo que me dolió fue que él me lo digiera

- Etto Sora te gusta? – su pregunta me alarmo

- No claro que no, además es nuevo y ni siquiera llevamos ni una semana con el – le dije

- Sí, pero ya ves cuantas fans tiene y eso que es nuevo? – me dijo

- Si lo sé es muy popular en la escuela, es que es un Maestro joven y guapo eso no lo neguemos pero es muy no se qué – le dije

- Si como no, bueno Sora no te preocupes ya verás que Mañana si sales como una de las 15 coristas

- Espero que no – le dije

- Estoces por que. no mejor olvídalo. Me voy tengo taller de corte – me dijo mi amiga con una cara de pesar, si odiada el taller de Corte y confección y yo quería estar en ese Taller pero no tuve cupo y me dejaron en artes u.u

Cuando Hikari se fue a su taller de Corte yo me quede sola un buen de tiempo hasta que alguien me hablo

- Señorita Sora, puedo hablar con usted? – me dijo una voz muy familiar para mi

- Si – le dije

- Bueno, solo quería pedirle un Favor, ya que no encuentro a la señorita Mimi o a Hikari solo quiero que le diga a sus compañeras que mañana les diré quienes si entraron y quiénes no. solo es eso nos vemos mañana en la clase señorita Sora a y no se preocupe si piensa que usted va estar en el coro, porque no lo va estar. – eso me dijo y se fue el muy ..

* * *

**C**orto muy **C**orto….

Etto bueno este es mi primer capítulo, si muy aburrido lo se u.u pero después viene lo mero bueno xD

Bueno como dije esta es un Fic Real, si es la historia de una amiga y el teacher etto yo también salgo XD y ya sabrán quien soy yo , y no soy Mimi por si lo piensan XD

Etto después habrá unas parejas de mas XD ..

Dejen esos mensajitos que todos llaman **reviews**

Nos vemos hasta el próximo Capi.


End file.
